


Skipping Stones

by CrazyEd



Series: Deerfield [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Flirting, Banter, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Gen, Slice of Life, Teasing, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyEd/pseuds/CrazyEd
Summary: A girl who is great at stone skipping brings her boyfriend who is terrible at stone skipping down to the lake to skip stones, but they get distracted teasing each other pretty quickly.A standalone story.





	Skipping Stones

**Author's Note:**

> This has basically nothing to do with anything, but I've had these characters inside my head for about two years now, and I wanted to get something new out before I hit 1,000 total views. There's a lot more to these two that you're not seeing, but I think this stands on its own as a nice and short little piece of fluffy bullshit, and might be the first of a new series if I can get my act together.

Theo Wood could do many things better than his girlfriend could, such as outcooking her with one hand tied behind his back, or enjoying a cup of hot cocoa that would leave her tongue scalded until the next day. Of course, Anya Clarke also had many skills that her boyfriend lacked. He had never even attempted one of the no-handed front flips that Anya could do practically as easily as walking, for example. But that was a skill that had taken years of practice and hard work for her to learn and it was easy to watch her do them without getting jealous.

But skipping stones was a different story. It was just skipping stones; a simple thing that anyone should be able to learn in an afternoon, right? It might have been the first thing that Anya had ever tried to teach him after the Wood family moved to his mother's hometown of Deerfield. That had been years ago, but he still could not do it, and they were both at a loss for why. Countless attempts by Anya to teach him, which even involved her asking the advice of his mother (who could skip stones with her non-dominant hand better than Anya could with her dominant hand), had done almost nothing to make him a better stone skipper. At a certain point, Theo had stopped caring about skipping stones and was just determined to learn how to do it, but eventually, he had given up on ever hoping to know how to reliably skip a stone and accepted the fact that he could just not do it.

But Anya was not a person who knew the meaning of giving up, and continued to try to teach him long after pretty much every other person on the planet would've given up ages ago. Theo indulged her efforts, because it cost him nothing but an hour or two, and he loved her. He just wished that she had not picked such a hot day to desire a hike down to David's Lake, a dammed part of the river flowing through Seeley Forest, which itself was nestled between two small mountains. The heat was bad enough, but the humidity in the small valley was far worse.

Not that Anya let as small a thing as weather bother her. As far as Theo knew, she was literally immune to it. So while he took a break and sat against the root flare of a large old tree, she was still finding rocks and skipping them. It wasn't particularly hard for her to find proper stones. Most of the ones she had thrown the last time, on the other side of the narrow lake, were hidden somewhere around where they were.

Watching Anya skip stones was far easier than doing it himself. When Theo had first moved into the home next to hers, he had been about a head taller than she was, but she had magically shot up since then, and now stood about a head taller than he was, at an even six foot. But despite the unbelievable growth spurt, Anya had never lost the toned grace and natural dexterity that had won her many medals and championships in the world of gymnastics before she retired from competition. If anything, it had made the long-limbed beauty even easier to watch.

"You know," Theo drawled in his usual dull monotone as his finger tapped the screen of his phone, "maybe skipping stones would be easier if I had arms as long as yours. I could just drop the rocks on the other side of the lake." He tilted his hand and a small pebble fell out of his palm onto the dirt. "Easy as that."

"You know," Anya replied in her typically loud and bubbly way as she twisted her body to get a good throw, "maybe you shouldn't make jokes about people who are currently wound up to throw a rock _really, really_ hard." She laughed good-naturedly and unspun, shooting rock across the water with the speed of a bullet. It skirted across the smooth surface, breaking it with each hop, and collided against the trunk of a tree close to the water's edge on the other side, before landing with a _plonk_  in the shallow water underneath it.

"You'd kill me over a little joke like that?" Theo asked with mock-innocence. "No wonder there are people trying to take your guns away."

Anya curled her bicep, bared by her low cut orange tank top, and kissed muscle as dense and toned as corded steel. She turned to look at him with a confident ear-to-ear grin. "They can try." Theo smirked tapped the screen of his phone again.

"... Aaaaaaaand there's the video thumbnail." Anya gasped and, grumbling, put her hands on her hips.

"You should've told me you were filming. I would've thrown it cuter."

Theo laughed. "Trust me, that one was more than cute enough." Slightly embarrassed at being called cute, even though it was by her boyfriend, Anya pouted.

"Fiiiiiine," she sighed, and bounced over to sit next to him on the tree's root flare. "Lemme see it, lemme see it." she said with a smile. Because it was so unbearably warm, and Anya warmer still, Theo scooted over a little to put some space between the bare flesh of their arms before holding out the phone to show her the video. When it was over, Anya gasped again, and her hand flew to her hair. Theo dropped his phone onto his lap and reached up as well.

"Other side," he lightly told her with an easy smile as he plucked the tiny twig that had gotten stuck in her auburn hair as she rooted around for stones and flicked it away. "Told you it was plenty cute." Laughing, Anya playfully nudged him with her shoulder which, because of the size difference, sent him rocking almost onto his side. "I can't believe you," he said, chuckling. "You say a corny line like that, kissing your arm and everything, and you think the stick is what makes you look like a dork." He nudged her back, but Anya didn't move at all. "Want me to delete it?"

Anya mussed up Theo's hair and laughed even harder. "At least my hair only makes me look like a dork when there are twigs in it." His hair was medium length, thick and wavy like his mother's but black as his father's and, as usual, in need of a bit of a trim.

"I thought you liked my hair?"

"Why do you think I like it? It's 'cause it makes you look like a dork." Theo joined in on Anya's laughter.

He asked again, "Do you want me to delete it?"

Anya considered it before, with a sigh, saying, "No. I guess not. It _would_ make a pretty good addition to my intro reel, don't you think?" Theo nodded. Anya made videos about sports and fitness for the internet, and some of her most popular videos were the ones in which she showed off her absolutely demonic physical capabilities.

"You know me, always helping out the channel," he said with a chuckle. Apart from also being the usual cameraman for Anya's stunts, Theo also provided a video or two about healthy cooking. "Good thing the intro has music, or the entire world would hear your lame joke."

Anya pounced on top of Theo and put him in a side headlock. "Tchah! They'd hear yours first!" Theo did not respond, partially because she was right, but mostly because of the thickly muscled arms that were pressing his face into the side of Anya's large chest and making it hard to talk. In order to escape, Theo was forced to resort to reaching around her sides and tickling her. Anya doubled her grip on him and fought to keep her hold even as she squealed with laughter. By the time she was eventually forced to let go and scramble away, there were tears in the corners of her eyes. "... No- no more, you win..." she said, panting, through the last of her giggles.

"Sorry," Theo said as he picked up his phone and dusted it off, "but you know I can't breathe with your chest in my face like that. You know how I love breathing."

"More than you love me? Some boyfriend you are." Still somewhat winded, Anya could only laugh weakly. "You know, most guys would kill to be in that position, not die because of it." She slumped backwards against the tree and pulled a water bottle out of a black drawstring bag emblazoned with the logo of her gymnastics club.

Theo asked, "Most guys would kill to be in a headlock?" Anya pulled out the water bottle stopper with her teeth and squeezed a jet of water into her mouth before bopping Theo on the shoulder with the thick plastic bottle.

"They would if it was one of mine. Remember that time I crushed a watermelon with one? The comments?"

Theo grimaced. "I try not to." It got so bad, Anya eventually just disabled the comments on that one. "But I guess that's the internet for you, eh?"

Anya made a face of her own. "Yeah..." She rested her head on Theo's shoulder and smiled sweetly up at him. "But don't worry, Theo. I promise I won't crush your skull no matter how ripped I get."

Theo rested his head on the top of Anya's head and smiled right back at her. "Gee, Anya, that's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me."

**Author's Note:**

> Banter, teasing, flirting, these are pretty much identical, right?
> 
> Where is Deerfield located? Why did the Woods move there? How many years ago was it? So many questions without answers! Such a mysterious piece of fluff! Tell me if you're actually interested in knowing the incredibly mundane and boring answers to these questions, and also if you liked it and want to see more! There will probably be more regardless, but if I know other people are actually interested in reading it, it might happen sooner than later.


End file.
